


К звёздам

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Последняя битва Йонду.





	К звёздам

**Author's Note:**

> Канонная смерть персонажа. Обсценная лексика.  
> Написано по заявке.  
> "Про Эго и Квилла — да что угодно, в принципе, свидание папашки ~~героического~~ вселенского с мамочкой или финал, где его сыночка угробил, с тз Питера, или Йонду, или хоть енота."

Один из ста кланов — так много, так мало, я был, где хотел и я брал, что хотел: погони, стрельба, нападенья, авралы, бордели — не место для баб и детей. Нечестные сделки, внезапные бунты, захваты и пытки, киднеппинг и кровь — вот варишься в этом, и кажется, будто заполнена жизнь непрерывной игрой. Да к чёрту понятья о чести и славе: лови беглецов, продавай, богатей — мы тоже не знали запретов и правил, но строить миры, убивая детей?!  
Твои семена, блядь?! Да мне всё едино — герой, демиург ты там, царь или бог, но я воспитал его, знаешь, как сына, припизднутый ты галактический НЁХ! Ты в центре Вселенной торчишь заусенцем, империю строя свою на костях, а я — как и стрелы — ведом моим сердцем, и путь этот — всё подорвать здесь к чертям!  
Звездец демиургу — надеюсь, навеки, туда и дорога... Всё, Питер, летим, и к чёрту богов — просто будь человеком! Я счастлив, что наши скрестились пути.  
Я жил как умел — бесшабашно и гордо, и пусть я отцом тебе стать и не смог, но Эго — не место для Звёздного лорда.  
Лети к своим звёздам.  
Удачи, сынок.


End file.
